James T. Kirk
James Tiberius Kirk foi o capitão da nave estelar USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) e USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). Kirk foi primeiramente interpretado por William Shatner como o personagem principal da série original Star Trek. Shatner fez a voz de Kirk na [[Star Trek: The Animated Series|série de animação Star Trek]] e o interpretou nos sete primeiros filmes da franquia. Chris Pine interpreta uma versão mais jovem de Kirk a partir do filme Star Trek. O personagem foi elogiado por suas características de liderança, porém também criticado por suas relações com mulheres. História James Tiberius Kirk nasceu em Riverside, Iowa (Terra), em 2233. Seus pais eram George e Winona Kirk. Apesar de ter nascido na Terra, Kirk morou por um tempo em Tarsus IV, onde ele foi um dos nove sobreviventes do massacre de 4000 colonos por Kodos, o Executador. O irmão de James Kirk, George Samuel Kirk é mencionado pela primeira vez em "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", sendo introduzido e morto no episódio "Operation: Anihilate!", deixando três filhos. Na Academia da Frota Estelar, Kirk se tornou o único estudante a derrotar o teste do Kobayashi Maru, ganhando elogios por pensamento original ao reprogramar a simulação para permitir a vitória no cenário "sem vitórias". Kirk ganhou uma comissão de campo como um alferes e foi colocado para treinamento abordo da USS Republic. Ele então foi promovido a tenente-júnior e retornou a Academia como estudante instrutor. Ao se formar entre os melhores, Kirk foi promovido a tenente e serviu abordo da USS Farragut. Enquanto servia na Farragut, ele comandou sua primeira pesquisa planetária e sobreviveu a um ataque mortal que matou grande parte da tripulação da Farragut. Kirk se tornou o capitão mais jovem da história da Frota Estelar quando ele recebeu o comando da USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) para uma missão de cinco anos, três dos quais são mostrados na série de televisão Star Trek. Suas relações mais significantes na série foram com seu primeiro oficial Spock e o oficial médico chefe da nave Leonard McCoy. O livro de Robert Jewett e John Sheldon Lawrence, The Myth of the American Superhero, descreve Kirk como "um líder que empurra ele mesmo e sua tripulação para além de limites humanos". Terry J. Erdman e Paula M. Block, em Star Trek 101, notam que apesar de "astuto, corajoso e confiante", Kirk tem "tendência a ignorar regulações da Frota Estelar quando ele acha que os fins justificam os meios"; ele é "o oficial por excelência, um homem entre homens e um herói para as eras". Apesar de pela série Kirk se envolver com várias mulheres, quando confrontado com escolha entre a mulher e a Enterprise, "sua nave sempre vence". O livro The Lost Years, de J. M. Dillard, descreve a promoção de Kirk a Almirante e sua vida insatisfatória como um solucionador de problemas diplomáticos depois da missão de cinco anos da Enterprise. Em Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Kirk é o chefe das operações da Frota Estelar, e ele assume o comando da reformada Enterprise do Capitão Willard Decker. No começo de Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Kirk assume o comando da Enterprise do Capitão Spock para perseguir seu inimigo de "Space Seed", Khan Noonien Singh. O filme introduz o filho de Kirk, David Marcus. Spock, que nota que "comandar uma nave estelar é o primeiro, melhor destino Kirk", morre ao final do filme. Em Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Kirk lidera seus oficiais seniores em uma missão bem sucedida para salvar Spock, que renasceu no Planeta Gênesis. Apesar de Kirk ser rebaixado a Capitão em Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home por desobedecer as ordens da Frota Estelar, ele recebe o comando da USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). Ele permanece como capitão da nave até sua descomissão ao final de Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Em Star Trek VII: Generations, o capitão Jean-Luc Picard encontra Kirk vivo na intemporal Nexus, apesar da história ter registrado sua morte durante a viagem inaugural da USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B). Picard convence Kirk a retornar ao presente do primeiro para ajudá-lo a derrotar o Dr. Tolian Soran e impedi-lo de destruir a estrela de Veridian. Apesar de inicialmente recusar, Kirk aceita ao perceber que a Nexus nunca vai lhe dar aquilo que ele sempre procurou: a habilidade de fazer a diferença. Os dois deixam a Nexus e impedem Soran. Entretanto, Kirk é mortalmente ferido e morre. Realidade alternativa O filme de 2009 Star Trek XI e suas sequências introduzem um universo alternativo que revela diferentes origens para Kirk, sua formação e associação com Spock e como eles terminaram servindo juntos abordo da Enterprise. O ponto de divergência entre os eventos do univero original e do alternativo ocorre no dia do nascimento de Kirk em 2233. Apesar do filme tratar detalhes específicos de Star Trek como mutáveis, as caracterizações destinam-se a "permanecer as mesmas". No filme, George e Winona Kirk nomeiam seu filho James Tiberius em homenagem a seus pais. Ele nasceu em uma nave auxiliar escapando da USS Kelvin, onde seu pai é morto. O personagem começa como um "rebelde irresponsável e briguento" que eventualmente chega na "maturidade". De acordo com Chris Pine, o personagem é uma pessoa de "25 anos age como uma de 15 anos" e que está "bravo com o mundo". Kirk e Spock se desentendem na Academia da Frota Estelar, porém, no decorrer do filme, Kirk foca sua "paixão, obstinação e o espectro das emoções" e se torna o capitão da Enterprise. Galeria James_T._Kirk,_alternate_reality.jpg|O capitão Kirk interpretado por Chris Pine (Star Trek XI). James T. Kirk, child.jpg|O jovem James T. Kirk. Categoria:Efetivo da USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Categoria:Humanos bg:Джеймс Т. Кърк ca:James T. Kirk de:James Tiberius Kirk en:James T. Kirk eo:James T. Kirk es:James T. Kirk fr:James T. Kirk it:James T. Kirk ja:ジェイムズ・Ｔ・カーク mu:James T. Kirk (other) nl:James T. Kirk pl:James T. Kirk pt:James T. Kirk ro:James T. Kirk ru:Джеймс Кирк sr:Џејмс Т. Кирк sv:James T. Kirk